


Book 1: Beginnings

by hwgc



Series: Avatar: Adventures of Han [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Bending (Avatar), Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Northern Water Tribe, Republic City, Southern Water Tribe, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwgc/pseuds/hwgc
Summary: Fire, Air, Water, Earth. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world.





	Book 1: Beginnings

“Korra! Watch out!” Asami dodged and weaved the attacks of a pack of triads which attacked them on their way to the opening of the new City Hall in the Republic City expansion zone.

 

It had been two years since Avatar Korra had defeated Kuvira and President Zhu Li was leading the expansion of Republic City. They had already built housing for everyone who had been disbursed during the attack and peace had been restored to the now Earth Nation and that was thanks, in no small part, to the now beloved Avatar Korra. 

 

“Asami!” Korra shot a plume of fire at a large triad who was running at Asami from behind. He was thrown into a wall and fell unconscious. The only problem was, the more triads they were defeating, the more were coming. Korra knew that if they were going to get out of this alive there was only one thing that she could do.

 

Korra closed her eyes, took a deep breath and entered the Avatar State. Her eyes began to glow with a brilliant light as the water in the sewers below began to slosh around. She raised her hands above her head and gallons of water shot up out of the ground, immediately freezing upon contact with the triads. Her eyes flickered and she relaxed. She smiled at Asami who was now safely hiding in a nearby alleyway. Suddenly, there was a crack like a whip and Korra felt a large sear of pain surge through her body. She turned to see a particularly nasty looking woman with a stern face pointing at her with two fingers. Before Korra realises what has happened she begins to feel more and more excruciating pain. 

 

Asami sprints over to her. “A-Asami? What happened?”

 

“Korra! That woman, she shot you with lightning. She’s gone now, they all are.” Korra looked distraught at the thought of letting all those people go but was also scared, scared at what might happen to her. “Korra, I promise you’re going to be okay. I’ll get you some help.” Asami turns to go but Korra grabs her hand.

 

“Asami,” Korra whispers, “no, please stay with me.”

 

“But Korra, you’re dying; I need to go and get help.” Tears begin to stream down Asami’s face but she does break down, she is determined to keep the love of her life alive for as long as possible.

 

Korra, on the other hand, is very peaceful. She is lying on the ground staring up at the night sky. “Asami, please, lie with me.”

 

“But Korra,” Asami’s hard exterior begins to crack, “please, I love you and I need to get help.”

 

“No, please Asami, I love you too; I love you so much and I don’t want to leave you but I know when my time is up. I have had my time, I have made my mark on the world, it is time for a new Avatar to make their mark.”

 

“Korra, please.” Asami’s voice begins to crack. “I need you.”

 

“Asami, listen to me. Promise me that whoever the next Avatar is; you will help them, as I will, to achieve their destiny.”

 

Asami rests her head on Korra’s, “Korra, I will love you to the end of the time; in whatever form you take.”

 

Korra takes a deep breath, “I love you Asami.”

 

“I love you too, Korra.”

 

Korra smiles a kind smile and finally closes her eyes for the last time.


End file.
